spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sponge's Atlantis: Uncut Box Set
After Sponge's Atlantis was canceled, the producers thought it was down forever. However, the producers came up with the best idea: release seasons 1-6 on DVD uncut and see how they do with buying! The DVD on the back contains this disclaimer: "Rated TV-PG for action including minimal blood, mild language, and some sensuality." Uncut Scenes When Mr. Krabs tried to break out of jail once in Jail Break, he hit his head, resulting in minimal blood. Nickelodeon forced the producers to cut this scene, however it is on the DVD uncut. In Kissin U, SpongeBob actually has a vision of him kissing Sandy in between wondering. Nickelodeon cut the short part for time reasons, however the DVD has it uncut. In Touched by a Squirrel, there is minimal blood while SpongeBob is in the hospital. Nickelodeon edited the brief frames with minimal blood, but they are on the DVD uncut. In Atlantis TV, Patrick originally set his TV on fire after loud screaming when people were knocking down his door. Nickelodeon edited it so he just was loud screaming (after what happened with Just One Bite) when it aired. It is uncut on the DVD. In True Feelings, a line between SpongeBob saying "Oh, Sandy, I wish your lips were on me right now, because I love you" was edited to "Oh, Sandy, we miss you deeply, and I'll never ever forget you" in Nickelodeon airings. It is uncut on the DVD. In Born to Be Mild, SpongeBob is seen in the bathroom briefly wondering how to ditch Patrick so he can get a kiss from Sandy. He then has a vision of Sandy kissing him on the ride, and says "Not this vision again, I've had it enough!". The vision is cut in Nickelodeon airings, confusing the untouched line "Not this vision again, I've had it enough!" just after, however it is uncut on the DVD. In Gary on the Streets of Atlantis, Gary walks into a museum with a brief canvas of Mona Lisa. Because the canvas could be confused as nudity, Nickelodeon edited the picture to show the full picture of Mona Lisa. It is left cut on the DVD to maintain a PG rating, quote producers. In seaHarmony, Mr. Krabs slipped on ice that was left on the ground by SpongeBob in his seaHarmony video. There is a cut scene due to time reasons, where Pearl views the seaHarmony video, resulting in the episode ending in Pearl laughing. This is uncut on the DVD. In Backstage Mistake, Nickelodeon cut a scene where Squidward pretended to punch Larry for comical effect and called Larry a wuss. This scene is uncut on the DVD. In MM&BB, when Mermaidman hits his head, there is minimal blood in one frame. The one frame is cut on Nickelodeon, however it is uncut on the DVD. In Plankton's Chum, one customer says "it tastes like crap" when tasting the chum. It is edited to "it tastes really bad" on Nickelodeon, but it is uncut on the DVD. Note: This is uncut on ABC Family and Teletoon (Canadian channel), and is only edited on Nickelodeon, Nicktoons Network, and BBC Kids (Canadian channel). In He Did It, when SpongeBob pops the bubble, there is a prophecy under it that says "When this bubble is popped and you see this prophecy, all hell will be broke loose, terror in the city, oh boy, what a pity". Nickelodeon left this uncut, however BBC Kids (Canadian channel) crossed out the word "hell" and replaced it with "war". This is uncut on the Canadian release on the DVD. Notes This DVD got bought by a lot of people, causing season 7 to be made. Category:DVDs